


Kuki Can't Come Out

by astromirage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Shuuneki, Coming Out, Crying, FTM Tooru Mutsuki, Fluff and Angst, He/him Mutsuki Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry but Tooru's Gender was horribly handled, Mutsuki Tooru's gender is actually done right, Non-Binary Author, Non-Binary Urie Kuki, Other, Shirazu Ginshi Lives, They/Them Urie Kuki, ooc but for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kuki really just wants to come out.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu, Mutsuki Tooru & Urie Kuki, Shirazu Ginshi/Urie Kuki
Kudos: 3





	Kuki Can't Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal opinion, Tooru's gender identity was fucked over in canon so I made it right and just made him FTM and without any of that fucked up shit that happened to him with torso and anything after that. also as always ( ) is Kuki's inner thoughts.

Kuki looks at their team and sighs.They’ve been wanting to tell everyone for the longest time but it was never right, whenever they planned to say something, someone always had their own news, like when Sassan came out as bisexual while simultaneously announcing his relationship with Shuu from the Tsukiyama family, or when Ginshi came out as gay or when Yonebayashi announced that she was going to shave half of her hair off. 

Right as they stood up, Ginshi wraps his arms around them and lifts them off the ground. 

(Wait what the fuck!?)

“How’s my favorite man?” Ginshi asks, nuzzling into Kuki’s neck. 

“I’m fine.”

(I’m not a man. Don’t call me a man.)

Ginshi quirks an eyebrow “Is something wrong? Why’s my boyfriend upset for?”

“It’s nothing.” they assure, leaning back into their boyfriend.

(Not your boyfriend. Not your man. Not a man.)

“Kuki,” he says sternly, huffing and letting go of the agent. “I know when my boyfriend is upset, now, tell me whas’ wrong.” He walks over to face Kuki.

(Don’t snap, don’t-)

“I am not a man!” They shout out, gripping their arms in anger, frustration and embarrassment. 

The rambunctious chit chat of the quinx squad ceases, Mutsuki especially, whipping his head around to look at the usually neutral, angry and angsty Kuki shuddering and scared for the answer to their confession. He knew exactly what Kuki was going through. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” They barely whisper and feel their body move and run from the scene. 

Ginshi moves to chase after them but is stopped as Tooru grabs his hand. “I got this, trust me.” 

Ginshi nods and watches as he chases after Kuki. 

“Oh I’ve fucked everything up.” he complains, trudging to the couch and collapsing onto it. 

“You didn’t know, Urie hadn’t told you yet.” Haise says, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“But Sassan I still misgendered Kuki, I hurt Kuki.” He says, setting his face in his hands.   
“How long has Kuki been wanting to tell us that important stuff?” Shirazu asks, eyes shifting to where Kuki ran off. 

“I don’t know, but we just have to be here for Urie!” Saiko says, optimistic as always. 

“I second that!” Haise agrees, trying to comfort Shirazu as best he could. 

-

Tooru knocks on Kuki’s door and calls out a soft “Urie? You in there? It’s Mutsuki.”

(Oh, it’s him. I’ll be safe if it’s him.)

“Yea.” 

“You think you’d let me come in?”

“Yea.” Kuki says once again. 

“Thank you,” he opens the door to see Kuki curled on their bed, one headphone in. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What? That I snapped at my boyfriend because of something he didn’t know about, because I didn’t tell him?!” 

“You’re scared.”

“Why wouldn’t I be!? I haven’t understood what I am since I was a kid, and when I finally get it, I fuck up everything trying to tell everyone!” 

“I wouldn’t say you fucked anything up, Shirazu wanted to chase after you right after you ran off.”

(Oh, that’s actually quite cute and charming)

“Oh.” They respond to this and smile softly. 

“So,” Tooru sits down on the bed, takes out their earbud and tosses the phone aside, “What did you mean when you said you aren’t a man?”

Kuki sighs and sits crossed legged as they sit up. “I’m not a man and I’m not a woman. I’m a nothing, I don’t like gender, I don’t want to be perceived as a man ever again in my entire life.” 

Tooru chuckles and grins, “I get it, I do.”

“It’s taken me so long to accept it but I uh, I am a non binary trans person.”

“I’m so proud of you Kuki.” he says, hugging onto Kuki tightly.

“Thank you.” 

“I’m just glad I have another one of my kind in the house.” He jokes, causing Kuki to chuckle a bit. 

“I’m thankful to have you. It’s nice to know there’s someone else who knows what I’m feeling.”

(Thank you, thank you so much)

They sit there for a few more minutes, hugging each other and the Urie stands up. “I think I’m ready.” they say, looking at the door. 

Kuki walks out to the living room, stopping as they set their eyes on their team, Mutsuki joining them on the couch. Shirazu’s eyes shift to where his significant other is standing. 

“Kuki!” he calls, but Kuki waves him off and stands in front of their team. 

(I love you)

“I’m sorry for my, outburst, I uh, I know I never told anyone, because every time I tried, someone else had a big announcement and I didn’t want to show anyone up. But now I would like to tell you guys, my family,” (you fucking sap) “that I am transgender. I’m non binary and I go by they/them pronouns.”

Ginshi stands up quickly and hugs Kuki tightly. “I’m proud of ya babe.”

Kuki feels tears leak from their eyes. “Thank you.”

Soon enough, their entire squad is squeezing them in the tightest warmest hug to ever exist. 

-

Shirazu straddles Kuki and places a kiss on their cheek. They had moved to Kuki’s room and onto their bed to have some well-deserved relaxation. 

“I think yer real cute.” he sighs out, peppering kisses all over Kuki’s face. 

(So are you)

“You’re handsome too you know?”  
“Thank you, babe, I would call you sexy, but then we’d go in circles all night, and I’m too tired for that.” he slurs sleepily. 

“You sleeping in here?”

(Please say yes, please say yes, please sa-)

“Of course I wanna sleep with you,” He says, flipping over onto the bed and bringing Kuki into his chest. 

“Yer a dream ta cuddle with.” 

“You too, now go to sleep, I’m tired.”

“Love ya.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
